Jackson Jekyll
|Bild=thumb|238px |Alter=16 |Killer Style=Ich finde Pullunder gut und mag schlichte Designs mit ordentlich sitzenden Knöpfen. Sieht vielleicht ein wenig langweilig aus, aber das Letzte, was ich in meinem Leben brauche, ist was total Buntes, Achrilles oder Auffälliges. |Mordsmäßige Macke=Ich bin zwei Personen in einer. Da weiß ich nie, ob das, was ich mir ausdenke, überhaupt zustande kommt. Ich versuche ja immer alles zu schaffen, aber es ist jedes Mal unheimlich unsicher, ob ich auch an dem Ort sein werde, wo ich sein soll. |Haustier=Crossfade, ein Chamäleon. Er kann sich jeder Situation anpassen und lenkt nie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung=Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich sportlich. Natürlich nicht so athletisch wie ein Werwolf, aber ich spiele gern Basketball- äh, ich mein Kistenball- und Videospiele. |Absolutes No-go=Musik, die über 90 Dezibel ausgeht! Dann verliere ich immer mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis und auf monsterkrass lange Sicht auch meine Würde. |Lieblingsfach= Verrückte Naturwissenschaften. Keine Ahnung, wieso. Liegt mit wohl im Blut. |Ätzendes Schulfach=Sport ist Mord während der Völkerball-Woche. |Lieblingsfarbe=Gelb |Lieblingsessen=Käse-Makkaroni |ABMF=Frankie Stein und Deuce Gorgon}} Er ist der Sohn von Dr. und Mrs. Jekyll und ein Gestaltwandler. Über Jackson Aussehen Er trägt eine schwarze Brille,hat braune Haare mit blonden Strähnen und hat ein Piercing über einem Auge. Auf seinem Rücken hat er ein Ying und Yang Zeichen. Sein Stil ist elegant. Seine Hose ist grau und sein Hemd gelb mit einer blauen Fliege. Persönlichkeit Er ist ein schüchterner Streber mit gespaltener Persönlichkeit. Als Holt Hyde ist er ein Draufgänger, der gern Mädchen beeindruckt. Transformation Holt und Jackson haben keine Kontrolle über ihre Verwandlungen bzw. den Gestaltwechsel in die andere Figur unter bestimmten Bedingungen. In der Cartoonserie, scheint es, dass Musik der Grund dafür sei, in den Büchern ist es jedoch Wärme. In [[Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch|Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch]], findet Holts Verwandlung in Jackson Jekyll normalerweise bei Sonnenaufgang statt und endet bei Sonnenuntergang. Holt hinterließ die Notiz, dass er, als er versuchte zu erkennen, wie die Stadt über Tag aussah, (genau bei Sonnenaufgang) einen Blackout bekam. Allerdings - so wird es inn [[Jackson Jekyll's Tagebuch|Jackson Jekyll's Basic Tagebuch]] erwähnt - hat seitdem der Auslöser für Jacksons Transformationen gewechselt, sodass er nun die Musik ist, wie auch im Cartoon. Besonders "Musik im 4/4 Takt über 90 db" beeinflusst die Verwandlung in Holt. Der Film stimmt mit dem Tagebuch immerhin in dem Punkt überein, dass Jackson aufgrund von seinem "Gene, Hyde-Transformation und Teenager-Jungen"-Status voraussichtlich mindestens noch einmal seine Gestalt wechseln wird, bevor er das Erwachsenenalter erreicht. In the ''Monster High'' Buchreihe, the change is caused by temperature shifts, be it from him getting hot from embarrassment or from outside forces like a hot day. Despite not being aware of their true nature, there are times when Jackson's und Holt's memories und abilities leak over to the other. For example, in the Tagebücher Jackson is able to keep up with Deuce Gorgon in a basketball game (to the Gorgon's surprise),[[Deuce Gorgon's Basic Tagebuch#July 18th|Deuce Gorgon's Basic Tagebuch, July 18th]] while Holt recognizes Draculaura at a club despite the fact it's the "first" time he meets her.[[Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch#August 3rd|Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch, August 3rd]] Beziehungen Familie In den Büchern heißt seine Mutter Sydney. Wie genau Jackson's Stammbaum aussieht, steht im Moment noch nicht ganz fest. In Jackson Jekyll's Basic Tagebuch steht, dass er seine 'menschliche Seite' von seiner Mutter hat, während sein Vater ein Feuer-Magier ist. Dadurch ist Jackson der Cousin von Heath Burns. Dieser Fakt wurde erstmals in "Fear Pressure" erwähnt. Jedoch wird in "Ghoul Spirit" erwähnt, dass Jackson's Mutter die Schwester von Heath's Vater ist und dies macht die ganzen familiären Verbindungen unklar. Jackson wusste bis zu seinem 16. Lebensjahr nicht, dass er eine "monströse" Seite an sich hat. Er wusste zwar, dass seine Eltern beide Monster waren, aber er dachte das ihm lediglich die menschliche Seite seiner Mutter übertragen worden sind. Und obwohl seine Eltern - anscheinend - Bescheid wussten, empfanden sie es nicht als notwendig ihm dies mitzuteilen. Ganz besonders Jackson's Mutter ist sehr fürsorglich und würde wohl möglich alles tun um ihren 'kleinen Jungen' zu beschützen. Wenn er also verletzt wird oder so etwas in der Art, dann 'verwandelt' sie sich in etwas, dass ihm am besten helfen könnte. Außerdem ist bekannt, dass Jackson's Mutter nie lange eine Arbeit behält, weshalb die Familie auch öfter umzieht, damit sie näher an der neuen Arbeit der Mutter sind. In den Büchern von Lisi Harrison wird Jackson von Holt eher als Bruder angesehen, was er später auch gegenüber Melody Carver zugibt: "Weil DJ Frankie Stein mag. Ich kann ihm das nicht antun.. oder mir.. oder wem auch immer.. Er ist so etwas wie mein Bruder, schätze ich." In den Büchern ist Heath Burns nicht verwandt mit Jackson und Jackson's Vater taucht nicht auf. Mit anderen Worten ist es ziemlich unklar wie viel Stoff aus den Büchern tatsächlich in der Serie und in den Filmen verwendet worden ist. Haustier Crossfade, sein Camelion, dass, wenn sein Herrchen Jackson ist, eine grüne Färbung bevorzugt. Freunde * Deuce Gorgon - In the Tagebücher Jackson met Deuce at their neighborhood casketball court. After Jackson surprised Deuce by playing well, he cemented the friendship by lending Deuce his sunglasses.[[Deuce Gorgon's Basic Tagebuch#July 18th|Deuce Gorgon's Basic Tagebuch, July 18]] In the Cartoon, Deuce was the one to convince Heath not to "stonewall" his cousin and more or less has Jackson join his circle. * Draculaura - In the Tagebücher Jackson and Draculaura live on the same street, and Draculaura brought a pie to his family. He returned the empty pie plate to her house, and impressed Draculaura by not being afraid of her father, and even cracking jokes. He later asked Draculaura to turn him into a vampire, but she refused (then she explained to him why she became a vegetarian). She later brought Jackson to Clawdeen's and her family's annual "Boo-B-Que."[[Draculaura's Basic Tagebuch#August 7th|Draculaura's Basic Tagebuch, August 7]] * Frankie Stein - In the webisode "Miss Infearmation", Jackson meets Frankie. Jackson was being bullied by Manny Taur and Frankie jumped in and stopped the bullying. This began a possible attraction storyline arc for Frankie and Jackson. When Jackson and Frankie first shake hands, a cloud formed by an electrical shock from Frankie momentarily forms the shape of a heart. Outside of an impromptu party at Cleo's house, Jackson agonized over going in because he felt he didn't fit in. But the thought of Frankie being there seemed to be the one compelling factor for him, so it seems Frankie has started to have some impact on him. Later, at the party, she also hits it off instantly with Holt Hyde, who seemed quite taken with her as well, going so far as to compliment and flatter her, illustrating that certain things can carry over from one personae to another. * Clair - In "Mega Monsterparty", Jackson meets this gothic girl in the hallways of the normie school, and the two become friends overnight. She helps keep trouble away from Jackson, and even helps the Ghouls of Monster High reunite in friendship with the normies. By the end of the film, it seems as if she wants to be more than friends with him, going as far as to kiss him at the Halloween Party. Romanzen Draculaura schreibt in ihren Tagebuch, dass sie ein Auge auf Jackson geworfen hat und er ihr Interesse erwidert. In ihrer Schule aus Tagebuch schreibt sie jedoch, dass die beiden sich "getrennten" weil Jackson nie für alle ihre Termine in den Abendstunden aufgetaucht ist (wie bis dahin er in Holt Hyde verwandelthatte), und nicht verstehen konnte, warum erst am nächsten Tag.Und das ist absoluter Quatsch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Starting in the webisode "Miss Infearmation", he and Frankie Stein have displayed big feelings for each other. Since then his feelings for her have grown and he seemed disappointed when Frankie tells him they can't go out yet until he works things out with Holt Hyde. However, they are still close friends and he doesn't seem to mind waiting for her. In the novels he is dating Melody Carver, but in the first novel Cleo kissed him to get back at Melody for bumping into her, causing her to spill her grapes, which (along with the fact of Melody not knowing about DJ Hyde) caused some tension between the two of them. In Mega Monsterparty, Jackson begins scouting out the normie school, and there meets Clair. The two become fast friends, and by the end of the film, maybe even some thing more, with Clair kissing him at the Halloween Party. But he is going to be with Frankie Stein. Meta Timeline * 15. Januar 2009: Mattel requests the trademark for Jackson Jekyll. * Anfang Juli 2010: Jackson Jekyll hat sein Tagebuch-Debüt in [[Deuce Gorgons Basic Tagebuch|Deuce Gorgon's Basic Tagebuch]] und [[Draculauras Basic Tagebuch|Draculauras Basic Tagebuch]]. * 1. September 2010: Jackson Jekyll hat sein ''Monster High'' Buch-Debüt in Monster High. * Dezember 2010: Jackson Jekylls erste Puppe wird als Teil der Gloom Beach Serie veröffentlicht. * 26. Mai 2011: Jackson Jekyll hat sein 2D Cartoon-Debüt in "Fear Pressure". * 15. Juli 2011: Jackson Jekylls Steckbrief wird auf der ''Monster High'' Webseite veröffentlicht. * 15. Juli 2011: Jackson Jekylls Passbild wird aufgedeckt. * 30. Dezember 2011: Die Walmart Webseite bereitet die Veröffentlichung von Jackson Jekyll, Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam und Venus McFlytrap vor. * 12. Februar 2012: Jackson Jekylls Basic Puppe wird auf der American International Toy Fair gezeigt. * 12. Februar 2012: Jackson Jekyll hat sein 3D Cartoon-Debüt in "Monsterkrass verliebt". * Anfang April 2012: Jackson Jekylls Basic Puppe wird als Teil der Main V4 Serie veröffentlicht. "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten * In der Buchreihe von Lisi Harrison Jackson appears to be at least somewhat aware of sein dual nature, although DJ is not. However in The Ghoul Next Door,findet DJ heraus, dass er und Jackson sich den selben Körper teilen. * In den Monster High Bücher, mag Jackson Kunst, however it's unknown if Jackson loves art in the Cartoonserie, but as seen on "I Know What You Did Last Fright", seine andere Seite scheint seen to have some artistic ability. * Strangely enough, in "Monster Mashionals Part 1" und "Part 2" Jackson did not turn into Holt Hyde when there was loud music around ihm. * Auf dem Tagebuch in seiner Prototyp-Box, die auf der Toy Fair 2012 gezeigt wurde, stand nicht sein Name und ein anderer Spruch: "To scare is human..." (Übersetzt ~: "Sich zu fürchten ist menschlich..."). * Er ist die erste männliche “Basic” Puppe mit ausgeprägten Fingerknöcheln. * In den Webisoden, hat er bei seiner Transformation eine grüne Aura, aber in den CGI Specials, ist sie orange. Jackson Jekylls Gallerie Puppen Gloom Beach Jackson.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Jackson Jekyll Reverenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Gestaltwandler Kategorie:Puppen-Charakter